¡Feliz cumpleaños!
by Synchronicity girl
Summary: Series de ONE-SHOTS para conmemorar el cumpleaños de algunos personajes de este gran anime, así como también regalo de bajo presupuesto a algunas amigas. Cumpleañeros de hoy: ¡Saga y Kanon Géminis!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Bienvenidos a este fic! Espero disfruten mucho estos one-shots dedicados a los cumpleañeros!**

 **El día de hoy tenemos de cumpleañero al buen Shura!  
Espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones. **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

XoxxoX

"¡Felicidades, cabrita!"

-¿¡Entonces que vamos a hacer?!- preguntó Mu sentándose en la silla.

Once de los doce caballeros dorados, y Kanon, estaban reunidos para planificar lo que sería la primera y mejor fiesta de todo el año.

-¿Estás diciendo que disfrutaremos de nuestro regreso a la vida otorgada por Athena para celebrar?- preguntó Shaka con los brazos cruzados.  
-¡¿Y para que más, aburrido?! –Dijo Milo poniéndose de pie-. ¡No hay guerras Santas! ¡Debemos vivir la vida!  
-Ey, Milo, calma- dijo Aioria riendo-. Sí, vamos a celebrar las fiestas… pero cálmate.  
-Sí, sí… ¡pero hay que celebrarle el cumpleaños al aburrido de Shura! ¡Ese es más tranquilo que sepa Athena qué!

Todos rieron ante las ocurrencias de Milo y comenzaron a distribuirse las acciones que se harían al día siguiente.

(…)

-¿Entonces quieres que cuide a Kiki porque tú vas a ir a comprar unas cosas?- preguntó Shura viendo al pequeño.  
-Básicamente así es. Te lo encargo mucho- dijo el pelilila sonriendo.

El joven se fue caminando sin esperar respuesta del capricornio, quien volteó a ver al niño sonriéndole.

-¿Quieres ir a ver una película?- preguntó el mayor sonriéndole.

(…)

-Milo, ¿me escuchas?  
-¡Que hables como si fuera un walkie talkie, Mu!  
-Sí, ajam. El punto es que ya está siendo distraído.  
-¿¡Y porqué me hablas de eso si estás allí con él?!  
-No, tonto. Le pedí de favor que cuidase de Kiki mientras yo iba a comprar unas cosas… así que iré a comprar las cosas para hacer el pastel.  
-Ahhh… de acuerdo… bueno, cuando regreses le llevas las cosas a Aldebarán para que haga el pastel. Adiós.  
-¡¿Y tú que vas a hacer?!  
-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Yo voy a supervisar.

Milo cortó la llamada y Muu suspiró.

-Definitivamente va a estar tirado en su casa haciendo las llamadas… como siempre que planifica algo…

(…)

-¡Eso no va allí!  
-¡¿Y tú como sabes si tienes los ojos cerrados?!  
-Mi instinto lo dice- respondió Shaka.  
-Mejor quédate sentadote por allí y deja que mi instinto sea el que se encargue de arreglar los adornos- dijo Kanon empujando al rubio.

-¡Entre más ayuda tengamos mejor!- le gritó Saga-. ¡Deja que Milo también lo esclavice a él!  
-¡Entonces que te detenga la escalera y no esté hablando!  
-¿Y a ti quien te nombró el jefe?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Kanon, Saga y Shaka siguieron decorando la casa de Géminis.

(…)

-¡Vamos a cocinar!- dijo Afrodita sonriendo-.  
-Si esto sale mal no es mi culpa- dijo DeathMask.  
-Arruinas mi comida y te mato- dijo Afrodita con un cuchillo en su mano-. ¡Así que cocinemos!  
-…de acuerdo…  
-¡Vamos a cortar verdura!- dijo el joven sonriendo.  
-…recuérdenme porque me metí en esto…  
-¡Porque tú me quieres mucho!- dijo el otro levantando la mano en la que tenía el cuchillo.  
-Oh… ya lo recordé…

El joven siguió a su amigo, dispuesto a cocinar y no quemar más de la cuenta la carne que iban a preparar.

(…)

-¡Vamos a hacer el pastel!- dijo Aldebarán.

Dhoko, Camus, Aioria y Ayoros asintieron y comenzaron a hacer lo que el Tauro les había pedido para que todo estuviese a tiempo para la noche.

Solo esperaban que esta vez la grandiosa idea de Milo no fuese arruinada.

(…)

-¿Ya terminaron de decorar?- preguntó Milo entrando a la casa de Géminis.  
-Sip- respondieron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.  
-¡Vamos a buscar a los demás!  
-¿Sí sabes que para llegar a la casa de Piscis hay que pasar por la de capricornio, verdad?- dijo Kanon riendo.  
-¡Vamos a la casa de Tauro… luego vamos a traer a Shura y luego los cocineros pueden llegar! ¡Soy un genio!  
-Sí, ajam… camina genio- dijo Saga empujándolo.

Y así, empujando al "supervisor", pasaron por todas las casas revisando que todo estuviese listo.  
Luego de una llamada a Afrodita decidieron ir a ver a Shura, quien se había mantenido ocupado desde la mañana con el pequeño Kiki.

-¡Cabrita, vamos a la casa de Géminis!- dijo Milo entrando a la casa de Capricornio, encontrando a un Shura dormido-. ¡Vamos, no seas haragán!  
-¡Tú no cuidaste a un niño hoy!  
-No seas llorón y vamos- dijo Milo tomando la pierna de Shura y tirando de ella-. ¡Debes ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños!  
-¡Milo!- gritaron todos.  
-¿Qué? Ah… ups- dijo el chico soltando la pierna y dejándola caer en el suelo con fuerza-. Olvida lo que dije, ¿sí?  
-¿Lo de la fiesta sorpresa?  
-¿¡Y tú como sabes?!- preguntaron todos los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Sabes, Mu? Kiki habla mientras duerme- dijo poniéndose de pie-. Así que… gracias.  
-¡¿Estás diciendo que otra vez me salió mal lo de la fiesta sorpresa?!- gritó Milo enojado, a lo que todos rieron.

Y así, luego de ir por Afrodita y un Death Mask traumatizado, fueron a la casa de Géminis a celebrar el cumpleaños de su amigo.  
El primero de su nueva vida.  
El primero que pasaba en mucho tiempo con todos sus camaradas.  
El primero que él sentía, verdaderamente, que podía jactarse de ser un caballero de Athena… el más leal a ella.

XoxxoX

 **N/A: sí, bueno… me quedó raro… ¡pero prometo que los demás serán mejores! Es cuestión de qué personaje sea… porque bueno… no todas van a ser así como esta (aunque sacaré el lado fiestero del buen Milo a relucir [?]).**

 **Sin nada más que añadir… ¡feliz cumpleaños a Shura!  
Dejen sus comentarios, ayudan mucho!**

 **F. rui-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar nuevamente a este fic!**

 **Espero que este cumpleaños les guste, siento que me quedó mejor que el de Shura…  
Pero antes de continuar responderé a sus reviews!**

 **aletuki01: Jajajajajaja, sí, Milo será el nuevo organizador del año. Lo veremos en varios cumpleaños… fracasando algunas veces, otras haciendo lo mejor posible… así que llámalo xD  
Muchas gracias por la crítica constructiva! Espero que en este capítulo esto mejore!  
Aquí está el nuevo cap! Y por supuesto que sí! Al menos de los cinco protagonistas…  
Gracias por comentar!**

 **zryvanierkic: muchas gracias por comentar y seguirlo! Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

 **ShizukaCaro The Otaku: muchas gracias! Siento que este me quedó un poco más largo y mejor… pero veremos que opinan.  
Sí, definitivamente los cinco protagonistas irán en esto… y también otros personajes por allí…  
Oh, gracias! Me alegra que te guste!  
Gracias por comentar!**

 **Loba-san: jajajajja, muchas gracias! Seeeeeh, Afrodita es un tanto yandere(?) xD Gracias por comentar!**

 **Yume: la pregunta no es cuando es… más bien, cuando fue… xD  
Fue el 10 de este mes xD  
Jajajajajajja, el niño no tiene la culpa de hablar de más!  
Afroloca es yandere… punto final de la discusión xD  
Gracias por comentar!**

 **Leri: Muchas gracias por el consejo! Sí, definitivamente lo usaré para los próximos capítulos! Gracias por comentar!**

 **Cherry Murder: ¡Muchas gracias por seguirlo y añadirlo a tus favoritos!**

"Una bella infancia"

-¿Si pudieras volver a tener un día de cuando eras pequeño, cual sería, papá?- preguntó la niña.

El hombre ya entrado en sus treinta años le sonrió a su pequeña hija.  
La sentó en sus rodillas, mientras él miraba hacia la nada, pero a la vez hacia algo.  
La imagen de las frías montañas de Siberia se hacían más claras en su mente.

-¿El día al que regresaría?- preguntó el hombre-. Seguramente a uno de mis cumpleaños allá en Siberia.  
-¡Cuéntame, cuéntame!- la niña abrazaba a su padre, incitándolo a que le contase sobre sus cumpleaños-. ¡No seas malo, cuéntame!  
-Papá te contará mañana… ya es hora de dormir- una mujer de cabello negro y largo, un poco baja de estatura entró a la habitación.  
-¡No, mamá!- dijo la pequeña negando efusivamente-. ¡Yo me quedo aquí y escucho la historia de papá!  
-No, hazle caso a tu madre que después se enoja conmigo- el rubio levantó a la niña pelinegra de ojos grises y se la entregó a su esposa luego de depositar un beso en su frente-. Descansa, hija.  
-La consientes demasiado- dijo la mujer con una mirada molesta.  
-Tú también la consientes… ¿crees que no me ha contado quien le dio mis chocolates?  
-En mi defensa a mi no me gusta el chocolate.

La mujer le sonrió a su esposo antes de salir de la habitación y dejarle solo, con sus pensamientos dirigiéndose a las blancas montañas que le vieron crecer.

Y así, sentado en su sillón regresó a aquella mañana nevada, no recordaba exactamente la edad que cumplía aquel día… pero eso no era necesario para recordar con detalle cada momento vivido.

Al principio fue como un día cualquiera.  
Junto con su compañero, Isaac, se despertó a la misma hora de siempre, al alba.  
Vivían en una cabaña pequeña; dos cuartos, un comedor y una pequeña cocina era todo lo que la conformaban.  
El par de chicos compartían habitación, y su maestro dormía en la segunda. Cuando recibían visitas; casi siempre uno de los amigos de su maestro, otro caballero de Athena; los adultos dormían en la misma habitación.

Al salir de su habitación su maestro siempre estaba fuera, esperándoles para desayunar juntos y luego ir a entrenar.  
Y aunque su maestro estaba fuera, esperándoles con la mirada serena de siempre, a su lado estaba el adulto que tantas veces habían visto.

-¿¡Quién de ustedes es el cumpleañero?!- preguntó Milo con un regalo entre sus manos.

Recordaba bien como se habían volteado a ver.  
En realidad no se preocupaban mucho por los días ni las fechas, pues ambos estaban concentrados en volverse más y más fuertes.

-¿¡Enserio no lo saben?! ¿¡Camus, que demonios les haces a tus alumnos?! ¡Ni siquiera saben cuándo es su cumpleaños!  
-No te dije para que vinieras, Milo- recordaba como su maestro había visto a su amigo con su mirada seria, pero agradecido-. Te comenté para hacer plática. Yo tenía preparado descansar de la práctica hoy y celebrar el cumpleaños de Hyoga.  
-¡Así que es tu cumpleaños, chiquitín!- el mayor se le acercó y lo despeinó-. ¡Vamos a celebrarlo, entonces!

Su maestro, entonces, señaló la mesa del comedor, donde la comida estaba ya preparada.

-Hoy cociné yo. No puedo permitir que Camus los envenene, ¿no?  
-¡El maestro Camus cocina muy bien!- fue la respuesta que el par de chicos dio al unísono.  
-¡Por Athena, Camus! ¡Primero les haces entrenar a diario y luego sales con que les lavas el cerebro para que digan que tu comida es buena!  
-¡Pero sí es buena! ¡De verdad!  
-Mejor coman- dijo su maestro, mientras Milo reía a carcajadas-. Ya verán que de verdad consideraran mi comida un manjar cuando la prueben.  
-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo cocino muy bien!- gritó el otro adulto haciendo un puchero, mientras los dos alumnos reían.

Recordaba bien el sabor de la comida, el olor a quemado del pastel que su maestro y Milo habían tratado de hornear, el frío que recorrió su espalda al salir para jugar en la nieve, los golpes que se hizo al caerse sobre un tronco mientras corría, la guerra de nieve que tuvieron.

Recordaba bien la sensación de calor que le provocó el chocolate caliente que comieron, la alegría que sintió al abrir su regalo y la desilusión que se llevó al ver que era ropa, la risa que les provocó a los presentes, como aquella risa lo contagió a él también.

Pero sobretodo recordaba más vívidamente cómo, ya cuando todos dormían, fue a visitar a su madre. O al menos el lugar simbólico de dónde descansaba ella, pues recordaba vagamente que por esos lares había naufragado el barco donde viajaban.

-Aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para bajar hasta allí, mamá- una lágrima surcó su mejilla-. Pero te prometo que me volveré más y más fuerte, y seré capaz de verte una vez más… y cumpliré con mi deber de proteger a aquellos que más me importan…

Lo que no recordaba era qué había pasado después, pues a la mañana siguiente había despertado entre las cálidas mantas de su cama.

(…)

El cumpleaños de su discípulo más querido se acercaba. Y aún recordaba, como si hubiesen sido expresadas ayer, las palabras del pequeño rubio.  
Recordaba como el chico se había quedado dormido entre llanto de tristeza y alegría, y como él le había llevado hasta su habitación en la cabaña.

-Sí que te convertiste en alguien fuerte, Hyoga. No solo eso… también pudiste proteger a los que te importaban, aunque tú no lo piensas así…

XoxxoX

 **N/A: Espero este les haya gustado!  
Feliz cumpleaños al pato!  
El siguiente es… pues Camus! Así que nos vemos hasta febrero!**

 **F. Rui-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias por entrar a esta nueva entrega del fic! Y claro que hoy tenemos al gran señor de los hielos, Jack Frost! Ok, mal chiste… el punto aquí es que hoy veremos cómo ciertas personas se empañan mucho para celebrarle el cumple a Camus, ojalá también les guste tanto, o más, como los últimos capítulos.**

 **Responderé a sus reviews:**

 **Loba-san: jajajajajajajajjaja, bueno, calma, habrá más pato de las tres décadas por todo el fic xD Gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Shun and Junet: muchísimas gracias! Espero este también te guste. Gracias por agregarlo a tus favoritos y comentar.**

 **Sakuragaby: pero sí que se te olvido el de Ikki… y el de Shiryu… y el de Seiya…  
Y una sabia persona dijo esto respecto a querer personajes… pa q quieres saber eso? jajaja, salu2.  
Gracias por comentar, amiga querida! **

**ShizukaCaro: jajajajaja, me alegra que te gustase; y sip, Milo será en muchos casos el organizador, claro que no en todos xD pero sí, veremos mucho al buen Milo haciendo de las suyas por que una fiesta sorpresa salga bien.  
Muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo. **

**AleMangekyo: muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste! Gracias por comentar y seguirlo!**

 **Leri: Muchísimas gracias, espero que éste te guste también.**

 **aletuki01: jajaja, hola de nuevo! Pues bien, casi media noche en mi país pero cumpliendo con mi deber de organizadora frustrada (algo así como Milo, pero versión escritora xD) jajajajaja, muchísimas gracias, me alegra saber que mejoré en ese aspecto.  
Jajajajaja, sip… uno quiere aunque sea una pelota y resulta una camisa o cosas así… mucha maldad xD pero sí, no está mal que también te den ropa.  
Jajaja, me alegra que te gustase esa escena xD  
Gracias por comentar!**

 **CherryMurder y SafiroVampiroDeGéminis: muchas gracias por añadirlo a sus favoritos!**

 **Y sin más preámbulos, comencemos a festejar al buen Camus!**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

XoxxoX

"¡Felicidades, pedazo de hielo del demonio!"

Suspiró; no entendía cómo había llegado a parar con semejante grupo de amigos.  
Cualquiera diría que era el hecho de haber librado batallas juntos, de haber sido cómplices de algo que probablemente rebajase su orgullo de caballero, de convivir la mayoría del tiempo juntos, reconstruyendo el santuario, viviendo nuevamente la vida que se les había ofrecido… cualquiera podría decir que por aquello el grupo de trece jóvenes; tal parecía que Dhoko había regresado para quedarse como un jovenzuelo de nuevo; se llevaba tan bien.

Pero Camus podría desmantelar aquellos argumentos en un dos por tres.

No eran amigos porque hubiesen librado batallas juntos, eso sólo los había vuelto más humanos entre sí, sin necesidad de desarrollar un lazo fuerte de amistad, incluso hermandad.

Tampoco era por las traiciones realizadas en el pasado, definitivamente esa no era una razón válida. Es más, tal vez algunos temían en secreto que aquello volviese a suceder, que en otra guerra algunos volviesen a traicionarlos.

No, no era la reconstrucción.  
Aquello podría desesperar a cualquiera, haciéndole ver el lado menos amistoso que podría tener.

Y no, no era por la nueva vida. Ellos tenían el poder para pedir ir a algún lugar específico, y Athena lo hubiese hecho sin rechistar para compensarles.  
Pero no, todos habían pedido regresar al santuario, sin dar ninguna otra opción.

El acuario no entendía por qué eran amigos, y eso le desesperaba.  
Sobretodo no entendía por qué tenía de mejor amigo a alguien como Milo. Eso era definitivamente lo que no lograba entender.

Había pasado toda su vida de caballero así, con aquellos hombres a los que consideraba sus amigos, y no era la primera vez que pensaba en aquello.  
Y lo pensaba casi siempre; casi todos los días; y nunca había llegado a una conclusión de todo aquello.

-¡Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!- escuchó un grito en su oído, haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos-. ¡Pececito, no quiero que duermas!- Milo comenzó a sacudir los hombros de su amigo, mareándole.  
-Milo, para, por favor.

El chico sonrió aún más, cosa que hizo a Camus replantearse si en verdad quería hacer al chico parar.

-¡Quita la cara de amargado y vamos a comer!- el otro quitó sus manos de los hombros para tomar sus pies y tirar de ellos.  
-Que no es cara de amargado- dijo el chico mientras era arrastrado-. Y puedo caminar por mi propia cuenta, ¿sabes?  
-Sí, sí es cara de amargado- Milo sacó su lengua en un gesto infantil-. Y no, no puedes ir tu solo porque te vas a escapar… y no queremos eso, pequeño pedazo de hielo enojón del demonio  
-Si quitases esa sonrisa de psicópata me sería más fácil tomarte enserio como un secuestrador de pobres personas… Milo, ya deja de sacar la lengua como niñato, estás muy viejo para eso.  
-Habla el que es mayor que yo porque está cumpliendo años este día.  
-Oh… es verdad…

Jamás había sido muy bueno con las fechas, jamás recordaba con exactitud cumpleaños, ni días festivos… tal vez por eso Milo, desde que se conocieron y se volvieron íntimos, había sido el que le recordaba incluso la fecha de su propio cumpleaños; justo como ahora.

-¿Lo olvidaste de nuevo?  
-Mira, en mi defensa es mi cumpleaños, por ende si quiero lo recuerdo.  
-¡Entonces tengo que decirles a los demás que salgan de sus escondites porque no va a servir de nada si no sabes que hoy es tu cumpleaños!  
-¿Si sabes que pudiste solo decirme que era mi cumpleaños sin necesidad de decirme lo de la fiesta, no? Bueno, pero de todas maneras no hubiese sido tan sorpresa que digamos… tus fiestas sorpresas son muy clichés…  
-¡No son clichés! ¡Nada de lo que yo hago es cliché!  
-¿…no crees que decir que algo no es cliché es en sí algo cliché?  
-Calla y camina- Camus aprovechó que Milo lo miraba para alzar una ceja-. Sí, bueno… cállate y déjame que te arrastre hasta donde es la fiesta… y has cara de sorpresa.  
-Te recuerdo que no soy un buen actor… pero te diré que sí para que no te sientas mal…

Siguieron platicando de cosas sin sentido, Camus siendo arrastrado desde la casa de Escorpio; Milo le había retado a ver una película para niñas pequeñas que hablaba de amistad, por lo cual se había puesto a pensar en porque era amigo de tales personas; hasta la casa de Leo, pues Aioria había ofrecido ser el anfitrión.

El par de chicos entraron, ahora ambos caminando, y al solo poner un pie en la alfombra se escucharon los vítores de todos los presentes.  
Los once hombres a los que consideraba sus amigos, sus compañeros de batalla. El pequeño Kiki, quien estaba comiendo caramelos en un rincón. Su diosa y Shion también estaban allí. Los cuatro caballeros legendarios, los asesinos de los dioses… y sobretodo allí, con una sonrisa que le recordaba a cuando era un pequeño niño, el joven que alguna vez fue su discípulo.

-¡Felicidades, pedazo de hielo del demonio!- gritó Milo pasando un brazo por el hombro de su amigo-. ¡Por todo lo que hemos pasado y lo que falta por pasar!

Camus se permitió sonreír, cosa que hizo que los otros presentes se quedaran asombrados.

Probablemente no necesitaba comprender por qué eran amigos, probablemente no necesitara eso.  
O al menos, no por el momento. Probablemente al día siguiente se volvería a romper la cabeza pensando en porqué e había ganado el afecto de tantas personas… por ahora solo quería comer chocolate y desfrutar con sus amigos… _con su familia._

XoxxoX

 **N/A: Bien! Espero les haya gustado!  
Cabe destacar que algunos de los oneshots van a estar relacionados… véanse la mayoría de los que sean de los dorados… y otros no. **

**Bien, el próximo cumpleaños será el del muy querido Afroloca!  
Así que, nos vemos en marzo!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Hola a todos! Bienvenidos al capítulo dedicado al buen Afrodita!  
Bien, básicamente en este mes veremos bastante actividad en este fic, pues parece que en Marzo cumplen 10 personas, si mi memoria no me falla. **

**Y bueno, pues solo me queda agregar que espero les guste el capítulo.  
Y sí, veremos muchas veces a Afrodita con cuchillos… porque? No sé, simplemente me imagino a Afrodita bien a lo él con un cuchillo de caza en manos… o de cocina… un cuchillo con filo, punto final de la historia. **

**Ahora responderé a sus reviews!**

 **Yume: yo ya dije que perdón… lo bueno es que ya te pasó y espero que éste no te vaya a hacer querer hacer matarme… ni que el Afrodita te de ideas…  
Gracias por comentar!**

 **Loba-san: jajajaja, sí! Gracias por comentar!  
PD: nadie lo sabe, cuenta la leyenda que fueron más de cien golpes… pero nadie lo sabe con certeza… **

**AleMangekyo: jajajaja, me alegro que te gustaralo que hice con el pedazo de hielo! Y sip, así es x** **D** **  
Gracias por comentar, espero haberle hecho justicia a Afrodita en el capítulo xD**

 **Leri: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo.  
Y sí, espero que los capítulos lleven no solo pura comedia, sino también mostrar la amistad y el compañerismo de los personajes.  
Gracias por cometar!**

 **Shun and June, Ale Mangekyo, SafiroVampiroDeGéminis, maxfz19: gracias por añadirlo a sus favoritos y/o seguirlo!**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

 **XoxxoX**

"Juguemos a pillarnos dentro de nuestros sueños"

-¡Sal, sal de donde quiera que estés, pequeño DeathMask!- Afrodita tenía una sonrisa bastante amplia, mientras caminaba por toda la casa de Piscis-. ¡Ya sal, si no quieres que al encontrarte te mate! ¡Sal, que ya me aburrí!

Más silencio por toda la casa.

-Cuando lo encuentre juro que lo mato… enserio lo mato…- el cumpleañero miró el cuchillo que sostenía en su mano izquierda y siguió caminando con una sonrisa en la cara-. ¡DeathMask, sal ya!

Mientras tanto el italiano se mantenía escondido debajo de la cama de su amigo, quien ya había buscado allí hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué demonios le dije que sí a Milo? ¡Yo pude haber hecho un maldito pastel de chocolate y cantar el cumpleaños feliz y ya! Pero no… soy necio y voy y dejo que el bichajo ese fantasee con ser un organizador de fiestas… ¡Y va a salir mal, porque siempre sale así! Soy un ser humano despre…  
-¡DeathMask! ¡Ya te escuché!- bajo la cama, al lado de un par de ratones muertos y mucha basura a su alrededor el pobre retuvo un grito al escuchar como su amigo abría la puerta y caminaba por la habitación-. ¡Ya sal! ¡Ya sé dónde estás! Vamos, sal de debajo de mi cama, por favor.

Y cuando, tratando de ponerse un poco más cómodo, volteó su cabeza hacia un lado, se encontró con la cara de su amigo justo a su lado, con la sonrisa y el señor cuchillo incluido.

-¡Te encontré! ¡Di buenas noches, DeathMask!  
-Pero si apenas son las cuatro de la tarde, o al menos eso creo… y no tengo sueño… por lo que no… ohhhhh, ¿te refieres a que vas a matarme?  
-Probablemente, tal vez solo un poquito- el peliceleste desapareció de la vista del italiano, para luego aparecer nuevamente a su lado la mano del chico-. Ya sal de allí, vamos por la sorpresa que dijiste que tendría si te encontraba.

El otro joven tomó la mano que su amigo le tendía y salió de debajo de su cama, para luego sentarse y ver que estaba completamente cubierto de polvo.  
Sabía que, aparte de llegar mucho antes de lo que Milo le había avisado, probablemente no habría nada de comer todavía.

-Ey, Afrodita, tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no comemos algo antes de ir a ver tu sorpresa?  
-Si lo cocinas tú, sí- DeathMask asintió-. Pero soy tan buen amigo que voy a ayudarte, ¡vamos a cocinar!

¿Qué porqué el par se había pasado jugando toda la tarde a las escondidas? Para saberlo se tenía que regresar en el tiempo, al menos al día anterior.

(…)

-Oigan, Afrodita va a cumplir años dentro de poco, ¿no?- dijo de la nada Kanon, quien estaba con Saga, Milo, Camus y DeathMask.  
-¿¡Un cumpleaños se acerca?! ¡Hoy sí sé cómo va a salir muy bien!  
-No, tú no vas a volver a hacer…- comenzó Saga, pero fue detenido por DeathMask, quien tomó la palabra.  
-Yo pensaba hacer una tarta de chocolate… o mandarla a hacer… y una fiesta en la casa de Cáncer.  
-¡Sí! ¡Y qué Aldebarán cocine!- gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.  
-No está mal la idea…  
-¡Apóyame, Camus! ¡Las últimas fiestas han salido muy bien, no puedes negarlo!  
-Shura sabía lo de la fiesta… y te recuerdo que a Camus le quedaron secuelas de su fiesta…  
-DeathMask tiene razón… mira que ese moratón que tiene por aquí no se mira nada bonito.  
-¡No lo toques, Kanon!  
-Ya, perdón, no te esponjes Milo, mira que técnicamente es tu culpa por como lo llevaste…  
-¡Calla! El punto aquí no es decir quien tuvo la culpa de los dolores de cabeza de Camus, sino ver quién va a celebrarle el cumple a Afrodita.  
-No vas a ser tú, eso tenlo por seguro.  
-¿¡En serio es necesario que me respondan la negativa todos a la vez?! ¡Les prometo que esta vez si va a salir bien!

Ante la mirada desconfiada de los demás, Milo decidió usar su as bajo la manga.

-Entonces serás tú el que haga las botanas, la comida, la torta, quien ponga las bebidas, las sillas, el lugar, ¿no?  
-¡Pero yo quiero de la comida de Aldebarán!  
-Pero el buen tauro trabaja como mi chef personal en cuento eventos respecta, así que…  
-¿Simplemente le has pedido de favor que cuando organices una fiesta sea él quien haga la comida, no?  
-Dejando de lado el comentario ofensivo y calumnioso de Saga, ¿enserio no quieres que yo me encargue? Tú solo tendrías que distraerlo y ya.  
-¿Y nada más?  
-Nada de nada… pero debes hacer que no se le ocurra por nada del mundo salir de la casa… por lo que miren un maratón de películas o series o algo…  
-Eso es bastante fácil… pero sigo diciendo que sería bueno si yo te…  
-¡Pero ya me estarías ayudando! Distraer a alguien puede ser considerado como una prefiesta… y esa quedará en tus manos.

Y luego se quedaron hablando de los detalles; al poco mandaron a Camus a llamar a sus compañeros para terminar de organizarlo todo para el día siguiente.

DeathMask se pasó todo el rato en que sus amigos discutían pensando en qué iba a hacer para que Afrodita se entretuviera y su cumpleaños no estuviera dentro de lo común. Y entre tanto pensar se decidió por algo, aunque un tanto usado en la infancia, bastante olvidado ante la madurez que un caballero de Athena necesitaba.  
Sumado a la sugerencia del bichajo de Milo, por supuesto.

A la mañana siguiente el par de amigos decidieron ver películas que ambos odiaban para criticarlas después.

Claro que para cuando llegó la tarde a ambos jóvenes les lloraban los ojos por haber pasado tantas horas frente al televisor.  
Sumado a esto, ya se habían acabado todos los paquetes de palomitas que Afrodita tenía guardados en su alacena.

-No puedo creer que te comieras incluso las que tienen mantequilla _light_ \- Afrodita tiró la basura que su amigo había dejado en la bolsa dónde dejaba la basura-. Si tú eres el primero en decir que esas son cosas espantosas, que eso es lo que te dan de comer en los campos del castigo y bla, bla, bla…  
-Sí, pero es cuando no tengo hambre ni tengo que soportar ver malas pelis de terror…  
-¡Las lavadoras industriales dominarán al mundo! ¡Y vamos a asesinarte juntos!  
-Sí, ajam… oye, por cierto… ¿juguemos a algo en lo que esperamos a que sea más tarde?  
-¿Enserio quieres jugar un juego de mesa? Jugar un juego… jejeje…  
-No, estúpido- ante la mirada extrañada de su amigo le hizo suspirar y proceder a explicar-. Mira, técnicamente hablando estás cumpliendo un año, ¿no?  
-Pues…  
-Si haces bien las cuentas… desde que Athena nos trajo de vuelta a la vida y el viejo de Shion regresara como patriarca… cumples un año de "vida"… porque bueno, ni siquiera tenemos un año pero… bueno, ¡El punto aquí es que cumples un año!  
-¿Y qué quieres que juguemos en mi oh tan importante primer cumpleaños?  
-¿A las escondidas?

El peliceleste le miró extrañado.

-¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas?  
-Sí, muy simple, ¿no? ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las escondidas y luego nos perseguimos?  
-Oh, de acuerdo… ¡Adiós!

Y sin que pudiera detenerlo, Afrodita se fue corriendo hacia fuera de la casa de psicics, tratando de llegar lejos; muy lejos.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera, no!

Por más rápido que él corriese, por más lejos que tratase de llegar… Death Mask era más rápido…

-¡Te atrapé, maldito mocoso de un año tramposo!  
-¡Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, y no soy tramposo!  
-Sí, sí lo eres, mira que saliste corriendo sin que ni siquiera te dijera las reglas.  
-¡Es que tú no quieres seguirme, menos perseguirme! ¡Te da miedo no poderme atrapar y que te canses muy rápido!  
-No, no es eso. Simple y sencillamente que si estamos en el lugar cerrado donde iba a proponerte que jugásemos iba a ser más fácil esconderse.  
-Bien... Supongo que el lugar cerrado al que te refieres es mi casa, ¿no?  
-Exacto… pero como hiciste trampa tú cuentas.  
-Bien, pero dejame que te advierta algo…No importa que tan bien te escondas, tampoco si decidís huir de mi…  
-¿Qué? ¿Te crees muy capaz de encontrarme, Afrodita?  
-Estoy seguro que lo haré.  
-Bien, bien… tú cuenta, y veremos quién ríe al final.

Y así fue como comenzó el juego, sin que Afrodita consiguiese encontrar a su amigo en ninguna parte de la casa.  
Había revisado en todas partes, y es que DeathMask tenía cierta facilidad para ocultarse en lugares bastante pequeños, también de moverse con mucho sigilo.  
Y así, luego de hartarse y de querer imitar a uno de esos tantos asesinos que había visto ese día… tomó un cuchillo y la búsqueda del asustado cangrejito prosiguió, llegando hasta donde estaban en ese momento, con DeathMask comiendo un sándwich de pollo.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de tu sorpresa…  
-¿Tan tarde?  
-Calla, mira que podría ser incluso muy temprano, ya sabes que Milo es un que…  
-¿Milo?

Al verse descubierto, tomó la toalla con la que se habían secado las manos y le vendó los ojos a su amigo con ésta.

Y así lo llevó empujado hasta la casa de Cáncer, dónde se suponía iba a celebrarse la fiesta.

-¡Fuera, fuera! ¡Que no está terminado todavía! ¡DeathMask imbécil!- gritó Milo corriendo de un lado a otro-. ¡Vayan a dar un paseo relajante o algo, pero fuera! ¡Saquese!

El par de amigos se fueron como perritos recién regañados, y se quedaron sentados a los pies de la salida de la casa, viendo hacia las montañas.

-Entonces por eso fue que jugamos a las escondidas, ¿eh?  
-Pues sí… mi idea eran las películas y luego comer una torta de chocolate… pero ya sabes la obsesión que le ha agarrado a ese estúpido por organizar fiestas…  
-¿Y desde cuando al gran DeathMask le importa lo que a sus compañeros de batalla les importe o no, eh?  
-Bien sabes que no es que no me importe… pero he decidido que si vamos a vivir esta nueva vida debe ser una en la que estemos todos juntos, sin que pasen cosas como en un pasado.  
-¿Traicionar a Athena?  
-Querrás decir "traicionar"- dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos-. Y ser manipulados por tipos locos metidos en droga manipulados a su vez por dioses del Olimpo.  
-¡Pero no todo fue malo! O al menos, no para todos- Afrodita miró hacia una rosa que estaba plantada en una maceta cerca de donde estaban sentados y sonrió-. Pero no me quejo mucho de lo que pasó… al menos todo valió la pena, y probablemente la seguirá valiendo.  
-Espero que no tengamos que volver a hacer cosas que valdrán la pena, ¿sabes? Quiero vivir al menos un tiempecito de paz.  
-¿Tú, vivir en paz?- la risa del peliceleste se volvió tan contagiosa que comenzó a reír también.

Cuando todos los demás salieron se encontraron al par de amigos haciendo bromas que para muchos no tendrían sentido. Pero de igual forma el solo verles reír de manera tan despreocupada les causaba cierta alegría.

Pasar sentados allí, viendo como el cielo se volvía rojo por el atardecer y observando la ciudad desde la distancia.  
Eso era lo que todos querían para su vida de ahora en adelante.  
Eso y poder disfrutarlo con las personas que tenían a su alrededor en ese momento. Eso tampoco estaba mal.

XoxxoX

 **N/A: Bueno, bueno… sí, sé que el título no tiene mucho que ver…pero es que está "Basado" en una canción con este nombre (Es de vocaloid, en japonés se llama "Oikakekko wa yume no naka") y sip, yaoi subliminal mi gente! Y porqué?  
Pues porque justo ahora estoy viendo un anime shonen ai… y hace no mucho vi Hybrid Child… y pues los maestros no ayudan cuando son demasiado shipeables!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, por favor comenten!  
Nos vemos dentro de ocho días para celebrar el cumple de Marin!**

 **F. Rui-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Hola!  
Bien, regresamos en este mes ajetreado de Marzo. Ahora les traigo el cumpleaños de Marin…. Y pues les traigo un MarinxAioria.  
Espero la disfruten mucho!**

 **Ahora responderé a sus reviews!**

 **Loba-san: jajajajajaja, obviamente le iba a doler!  
Es que Afrodita es un yandere! Yo lo sé! Él mata por su DeathMask! Ok no…  
Mira, es complicado. En sí en sí no soy fujoshi, el yaoi como tal no me gusta mucho que digamos… en cambio, sí que me gusta ver shonen-ai y shoujo-ai, tengo algunos ships de este tipo… pero en si fujoshi no soy xD  
Gracias por comentar!**

 **Euphrosyne-Otsutsuki: Jajajajaja, me alegra que te gustara! Espero que este también te guste! Gracias por comentar!**

 **Sakuragaby: …como de un acertijo así se te ocurre algo yuuri?! Bueno, según don Mantícora en la adolescencia de anécdotas cotidianas se generan historias ficticias… así queee….  
Es que la pereza es buena! La pereza y hablar solo es buena! El problema es que el cangrejo tiene pésima suerte xD  
Ahh, el hámster no deseado. Yo lo saqué del hermoso Dross… no tenía nada mejor que hacer y youtube estaba allí, diciéndome "ABREME, MIRAME" y pos… yo noté a mi kohai cibernético(?)  
…ya, ya entendí que queres a tu Camus para que te hele, y pues con dobles intenciones, por supuesto.  
Jajajajajaja, los maestros y sus locuras… porque obvio, son de ellos y no nuestras!  
Gracias por leer, ojalá te guste este!**

 **Bueno, sin más que agregar pasamos al capítulo!**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

 **XoxxoX**

"Deseo de unos pequeños Grifos"

Había decidido que él mismo, sin más ayuda que la de su hermano mayor y Shaina, organizaría la fiesta de Marin.

Por supuesto que Milo había renegado, alegado que aunque él no fuera el organizador su ayuda podría servirles, que él podía hacer muchas cosas y bla, bla, bla.  
Simplemente bastó con que Shaina fuera la que le pidiera con mucha amabilidad y tacto que cerrase su bocota, que no se entrometiera donde no lo llamaban y que los dejase organizar uno de los cumpleaños.  
Milo alegó que solo dos no podrían hacerlo todo, que le dejasen ayudar en algo, por lo que el caballero de Leo dijo que Ayoros se había ofrecido a ayudarles, pero que si de verdad quería ayudar en algo, que intentase con la comida o con otras cosas, pero que no quería verle cerca de la casa donde se organizaría.

Y por esto el par de hermanos y la amazona se encontraban en la casa de Leo, dando los últimos detalles de la decoración.  
Ayoros miraba como su hermano pasaba revisando la lista que había hecho una y otra vez. Miraba nervioso hacia la entrada de la casa, salía un rato; él presentía que a verificar como iba el proceso de la comida y todo eso; regresaba y el proceso se repetía.  
Le causaba gracia ver lo nervioso que estaba, al final de cuentas era algo poco común en él, quien siempre era el primero en ofrecerse a hacer cosas que a cualquiera le podrían intimidar o matar los nervios.

-Así que el amor es lo que te pone nervioso, ¿eh?  
-¿A quién le dices? ¿A mí?  
-No, Aioria… por supuesto que no, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que le estoy hablando a este bonito listón?- su hermano enarcó una ceja ante el sarcasmo del mayor, quien rió ante el gesto-. Sí, sí te hablo a ti… ¿a quién más le hablaría?  
-No sé si deba recordarte que Shaina también nos está ayudando…  
-Mira, aunque ellas dos hacen buena pareja y todo, Shaina va a terminar con Milo… no me mires como si estuviera loco, que sabes que es verdad. Y no me cambies de tema, jovencito.  
-¿Y qué tema es el que tanto te interesa, anciano?  
-El que estés tan nervioso por una simple fiesta, enano.  
-¡No estoy nervioso!  
-Claro, y por eso gritas y mueves las manos exageradamente- Shaina se encogió de hombros luego de decir aquello-. Obciamente estas nervioso, Aioria.  
-Ya escuchaste a la chica- dijo su hermano-. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, las mujeres siempre tienen la razón.  
-¡No estoy nervioso, les dicen! Simple y sencillamente quiero que esto salga lo mejor posible.  
-¿Y eso es porque…?

El joven se quedó pensativo al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano.  
En realidad no sabía por qué quería que la fiesta que estaba planificando saliera tan bien, no entendía por qué quería que Marin le agradeciera a él y no a Milo el haber planificado la fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿Aioria? ¿Vas a responder o me vas a dejar con la duda?  
-Pues, no sé porque quiero que salga bien… supongo que es el simple hecho que es la fiesta de alguien importante para mí…  
-Escucha lo que te digo, Shaina. Si este enano no se pone así para cuando quiera organizar mi cumpleaños, entonces ya tenemos la razón exacta de porqué se está comportando así.  
-Te apuesto a que para tu cumpleaños ni siquiera va a hacer él la fiesta- dijo Shaina riendo-. Así que ya sabemos bien el porqué de sus nervios.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, por lo que decidió dejarles solos, burlándose de sus deseos de hacer algo bien.

Caminando hacia la casa de Escorpio para ver cómo iba el tema de la comida sus pensamientos se desviaron a la batalla que libraron contra los caballeros de bronce.  
Tal vez fue por ese tiempo en el que verdaderamente le importó Marin, por aquel tiempo en el que estaba en esa delgada línea entre la cordura y la pérdida de razón.  
Le causaba gracia lo que había pasado, ahora que lo recordaba.  
Todo ese tema de lealtad eterna al "patriarca", lo de la Athena inexistente… pero sobretodo lo causaba gracia como protegía a Seiya por el cariño que Marin le tenía.

Parecía que muchas de las cosas que se había lanzado hacer habían sido, indirectamente y directamente, gracias a Marin.  
El querer protegerla a ella, al lugar donde se habían conocido, era que se lanzaba siempre a la batalla sin miedos o nervios, lo que le hacía querer ir y destrozar a sus enemigos lo más rápido posible.

Y como si su pensamiento la hubiese llamado, Marin iba saliendo de la casa de Escorpio.

-Ey, hola Marin… ¿Qué hacías aquí, en la casa de Escorpio, donde habita Milo?  
-Ahm… pues, Milo me dijo que viniera aquí y vine…  
-¿No te dijo nada sobre…?  
-¿Lo de la fiesta? Sí. Mencionó algo sobre eso… luego rió maniáticamente y dijo que si él no hacía bien una fiesta sorpresa, nadie podría hacerlo.  
-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Yo quería que saliera bien para ti!

Mientras pensaba en cómo iba a asesinar a Milo, escuchó la risa de Marin.  
Podía imaginar su sonrisa detrás de la máscara, lo que hizo que él riera también.

No supo en qué momento comenzaron a caminar y llegaron a la casa de Leo, se enteró hasta que escuchó la risa de su hermano mayor y de Shaina.

-¿De qué se ríen?  
-De nada, de nada…-Shaina se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó por los hombros-. Tú solo dedícate a disfrutar tu fiesta de cumpleaños… voy a ir a traer la comida y a los demás.

Y al poco rato ya estaban todos juntos, disfrutando de la fiesta que si bien no había sido sorpresa, había salido bien.

La fiesta terminó cuando todos los invitados se fueron, excepto, por supuesto, Ayoros.

-Antes de que me largue… ¿para tu cumpleaños vas a darme un par de sobrinos Grifos o piensas seguir esperando toda tu vida a mover las piezas del tablero?  
-Ayoros…  
-¿¡Qué?! ¡Yo quiero sobrinos!  
-Y yo quiero que te vayas y dejes de confundirme. Así que, fuera de aquí.  
-Adiós entonces… si necesitas hablar sobre algo, ya sabes dónde buscarme.  
-¡No necesito tu ayuda!  
-¡Sí que la necesitas, enano!

Sonrió, porque en realidad sí que necesitaba ayuda, pero no de su hermano mayor.  
Necesitaba ayuda de Marin, pues no entendía por qué pensaba todo lo que pensaba sobre ella… y mucho menos sabía porque demonios se estaba imaginando pequeños grifos correteando por todas partes.

XoxxoX

 **N/A: sí… me quedó horrible… pero es que no me sale escribir romance!  
Pero bueno… el siguiente espero que me quede mejor… aunque también va a ser de romance… o bueno, algo así…  
Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, nos vemos en el cumpleaños de Shaina! **

**F. Rui-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Hola de nuevo! Bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo de este fic, este día celebrando el cumpleaños de Shaina de Ofico.**

 **Muchas gracias a Inu-chan123 por seguirlo y añadirlo a tus favoritos.**

 **Euphrosyne-Otsutsuki** **: me alegra que te gustase! A mí también me parecieron adorables… aunque no soy muy buena con el tema del romance… pero bueno!  
Gracias por comentar, espero disfrutes este capítulo**

 **Antes de continuar quiero aclarar… este one-shot tendrá guiños de la pareja MiloxShaina.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA**

 **XoxxoX**

"Lista de 5 regalos fracasados"

No podía creer que él, Milo de Escorpio, el mejor organizador de fiestas en la historia, había olvidado el cumpleaños de Shaina, pero el tratar de convencer a Aioria que le dejase ayudar en los preparativos de la fiesta de Marin le había consumido el tiempo.

Debido a eso, hizo una lista de cinco objetos que podría darle como regalo y que solo debía ir a comprar a un lugar fuera del santuario, pues esta vez sí era imprescindible que la amazona estuviese feliz; al final de cuentas era la persona en la que estaba interesado para formar una relación seria.

Pero primero debía escoger qué iba a darle, y por eso Camus estaba allí, acompañando a su amigo para ayudarle en su crisis existencial.

-Entonces tú serás yo, y yo seré Shaina.  
-Milo… ¿no sería mejor que yo fuera Shaina?- Camus alzó una ceja ante la obviedad de lo que estaba diciendo-. Es decir, estamos hablando de que tú vas a darle un regalo…  
-¡Pero es que si tú eres ella no voy a poder entrar en personaje!  
-Claro, pero si tú eres ella por supuesto que podrás entrar en personaje… aparte, yo no quiero ser tú, ¿entiendes?  
-¡Contigo no se puede!  
-Entonces pídele a alguien más que te ayude, porque yo no pienso hacerle de ti, y ahora que lo pienso tampoco de Shaina, no vaya a ser que te agarre feo y…  
-Oigan, antes que se sigan peleando y me asesinen, quería saber si podían…  
-¡Kiki! ¡Necesito que me ayudes en algo!  
-Sí, yo venía a preguntar si…  
-¡Ahorita no importa lo que tú venías a hacer! ¡Tienes que ayudarme porque este tipo que está aquí es mal amigo!  
-Este tipo que está aquí y es mal amigo fue el que te recordó que hoy era el cumpleaños de Shaina, y este tipo tiene nombre…  
-¿Enserio olvidaste el cumpleaños de Shaina?- preguntó Kiki-. Wow, enserio que los adultos son bastante extraños… mira que olvidar el cumpleaños de tu novia…  
-Sí, y algún día te convertirás en eso, pequeño Kiki- dijo Camus despeinando el cabello del pequeño.

El niño quitó la mano del adulto con una sonrisa y se acercó a Milo.

-Bien… ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Y yo qué gano a cambio?

Milo le explicó, esta vez siguiendo los consejos de Camus, y la especie de dramatización comenzó.

(…)

 _Regalo 1: maquillaje._

Kiki tenía un trapeador sobre su cabeza, simulando cabello de mujer, y un trozo de cartón en su cara, amarrado con cordel, simulando la máscara que las amazonas utilizaban.

-¡Shaina! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Milo tenía en sus manos una caja de zapatos vacía, e iba caminando de rodillas, pues así no se notaba tanto la diferencia de estatura.  
-Ah, hola Milo, gracias…- Kiki hizo una voz mucho más aguda de la que ya tenía, lo que provocó que Milo soltase una risita y que Camus lo corrigiese.  
-Kiki, su voz no es tan aguda… mejor habla con tu voz normal.

El pequeño asintió y repitió el saludo y el agradecimiento.

-Mira… ahm, te traje un regalo.  
-Ohhh… gracias…  
-Ahora abre el regalo- susurró Camus al lado del niño, quien asintió-. Recuerda que es maquillaje.

Kiki "abrió el regalo", e instintivamente supo qué era lo que tenía que decir.

-Ahm… no sé cómo demonios quieres que me ponga esta cosa… no sé si tú has usado una máscara en la cara… pero créeme que el sudor es horrible, y usar maquillaje… no, no, gracias, pero no gracias.

Ambos caballeros se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué? Esto es enserio, los reto a utilizar una máscara por todo lo que va de esta cosa, ya verán que sudan.  
-Kiki…  
-¡Ya vengo! ¡Voy a traerles unas máscaras y se las pondrán! ¡Si no sudan, no me darán el pastel de chocolate que me prometieron!  
-¿Y qué pasa si sí sudamos?- preguntó Milo, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Camus, quien no quería ser partícipe de la apuesta de niños que se estaba haciendo en ese momento.  
-¡Me dan otros dos pasteles!  
-¡Trato hecho!

Kiki se quitó el trapeador y salió corriendo con la "máscara" de cartón en su cara.

-¿Entonces maquillaje no?  
-¿Ah?- preguntó Milo, quien estaba pensando cómo hacer para no sudar-. Ah, sí… tacha el maquillaje…

 _xxx_

 _Regalo 2: una bufanda._

Ahora que los dos adultos tenían máscaras de Amazonas, que no sabían de dónde las había sacado Kiki, siguieron con los intentos de escoger un regalo para la chica.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña Shaina!  
-¡Solo soy cuatro años menor que tú!  
-Por eso mismo, feliz cumpleaños, pequeña Shaina. Mira, te traje un regalo.  
-…una bufanda… - dijo el pequeño mirando de nuevo la caja de zapatos, solo que esta vez ya abierta.  
-¡Sí, una bufanda!  
-Milo… sí sabes que aquí en Grecia tiende a hacer muy pero muy poco frío, ¿verdad?  
-Ahm… sí pero… Afrodita me comentó que era lo que se estaba poniendo de moda últimamente y pues…  
-Gracias, pero no gracias…

Kiki se fue caminando, haciendo que Milo voltease a ver a Camus y negase.

-Bufanda, fuera… vamos con el siguiente… ¿no tienes calor con esa máscara?  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Tú no? Ah, cierto… controlas el hielo…

 _xxx_

 _Regalo 3: un peluche._

-Shaina…  
-Aleja esa cosa gigante de mí, soy alérgica a la felpa  
-¿Enserio es alérgica a la felpa?- preguntó Camus al pequeño, pues Milo estaba demasiado ocupado tachando de la lista el tercer regalo.  
-Sip, y además no es como que le gusten mucho los osos de felpa…  
-¿Enserio?

Kiki se encongió de hombros.

-Supongo que debe ser por lo mismo de que es alérgica

 _xxx_

 _Regalo 4: serenata._

-¡Shaina! ¡He venido a…!  
-¡Fuera de mi habitación, Milo!-gritó Kiki tirándole lo primero que encontró, el casco de su armadura-. ¡Y viste tu armadura completa, que no te cuesta nada!  
-…pero si se supone que estaría entrenando…  
-¿Y la harías pasar vergüenza frente a las demás amazonas?  
-Pues… sí, supongo que sí. ¡Y también frente a los otros caballeros! ¡Que sepan que ya está apartada por mí! ¡Por Milo de Escorpio! ¡Por… ya, me callo, me callo, pero no me tiren más cosas!  
-Enserio que no tienes decencia, ¿verdad?- preguntó Camus tachando la opción de la lista.  
-¡Pero si no hemos dicho que la serenata no!  
-¿Cómo piensas conseguir los mariachis a esta hora?  
-…buen punto… bórralo de la lista…  
-Ya lo había hecho, creo que debí tacharlo todo desde un comienzo, pero bueno, uno le hace de secretario porque aprecia su vida y su cabeza…

Milo ignoró el comentario para pensar en algo seriamente.  
¿La serenata contaba como objeto de regalo? ¿Era en realidad un regalo? ¿O solo contaba como una acción de declaración?

-Oye, Camus…

 _xxx_

 _Regalo 5: kit de cuidado personal._

Luego de haber pasado una hora completa discutiendo sobre lo que era una serenata y no llegar a nada, continuaron con el último regalo.

-¿Entonces, te gustó este? Por favor dime que sí, ya está anocheciendo y tengo que ir a comprar el regalo…

Mientras Milo trataba de convencer a Kiki de decir que sí era un buen regalo, Camus dejó el papel en el suelo y salió de la casa de Escorpio.

-Milo… ¿estás tratando de decirme que apesto, no es así? ¡Por eso el perfume, el desodorante, el cepillo de dientes y la pasta dental! ¡Detestas verme porque soy sucia, porque…! *  
-No, por supuesto que no, Shaina. Solo consideré que sería buena idea…  
-Qué buena idea ni que tres cuartos… estás diciendo que apesto. Con el primer regalo me dijiste que era fea y que necesitaba maquillaje, aunque nunca hayas visto mi cara.  
-¿Pero qué…?  
-Con el segundo dijiste que mi cuello estaba horrible, y que por eso sería mejor usar bufandas aunque aquí hace calor en todo el año. Con el tercero quisiste decir que ojalá muriera de un ataque de alergia, y te burlaste de mi miedo a los osos de peluche…  
-¡No, no decidí esos regalos por…!  
-¡Con el cuarto dijiste que no importaba si podía ser considerado regalo o no, que era para salir del compromiso! ¡Y con el quinto que me tienes asco! ¡Por eso jamás saldré contigo!

Kiki se fue, fingiendo una escena dramática de la mejor forma posible. Ese niño tenía futuro en el mercado de la actuación.

Salió de la casa, se sentó al lado de Kiki y se quedó viendo el atardecer.

-Oye, sé que fue un poco exagerado eso último… pero es que…  
-Sí, ya sé… eran regalos muy comunes, ¿no?- Kiki asintió y el mayor suspiró, derrotado-. ¿Por qué debe ser tan difícil?  
-La verdadera pregunta aquí es, ¿por qué no solo le pediste a los demás que te ayudaran con la fiesta lo más rápido posible? Si no salía sorpresa, no sería la primera vez que eso ocurriera…  
-Por eso mismo… no sería algo especial para ella… sería algo que hago con los demás porque son mis amigos, porque me importan, pero no le doy extrema importancia… es un cariño diferente, ¿sabes?  
-¿Pero por qué es diferente?  
-Tú mismo lo dijiste, los adultos somos extraños… y bueno, ni tan viejo que estuviera para hablar así pero… no sé, pero es diferente… Shaina en general es diferente…pero ya es tarde y sigo sin tener ni idea qué regalarle…  
-¿Esto no te sirve?- Camus estaba detrás de ellos, un ramo de rosas en mano-. Fui a pedírselas a Afrodita, le pareció fantástico poder ayudarte a dejar de estar soltero...  
-¿No están envenenadas?- preguntaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.  
-Al principio también pensé eso, pero luego recordé que no solo planta flores como armas, sino también como afición. Éstas son del último grupo.

Milo le sonrió a su amigo, quien todavía llevaba la más cara de amazona. Se puso de pie y tomó el ramo.

-Supongo que algo es algo… y supongo que un ramo de flores no le hace daño a nadie… ¿no es alérgica a las rosas, verdad?- Kiki negó-. Bien… creo que iré a visitarla… deséenme suerte…  
-Si yo fuera tú me quitaría la máscara antes de…

Milo se encogió de hombros y se fue caminando hacia el lugar en el que sabía que Shaina se sentaba a entrenar su cosmos, o simplemente a pasar un rato a solas.

Al poco rato llegó, y como pensaba estaba allí, sentada, con sus ojos cerrados.

-Oye, Shaina… ¿se puede?  
-¿Eh? Ah, sí… hola, Milo- la chica se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio para que él se sentase-. Ahm… ¿porqué la máscara y…?  
-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo él tendiéndole el ramo de flores.  
-¿A mí?- él asintió-. ¿Enserio?

Cuando volvió a asentir Shaina comenzó a reír, risa que luego se convirtió en carcajada, lo que preocupó al caballero de Escorpio.

-Ahm… ¿pasa algo?  
-No, es sólo que… primero que nada, pensé que te habías olvidado de que hoy cumplía años, en verdad quería ver como fracasabas haciendo una fiesta sorpresa…- él simplemente negó, sin ánimos de discutir sobre olvidos y fracasos-. Y también porque… bueno, es que jamás te imaginé dándome un ramo de rosas con una máscara de amazonas… ¿por qué demonios traes eso puesto?

Él simplemente sonrió, aunque ella no pudo verlo.  
Tomó la máscara con sus manos y la retiró de su cara. Un poco de sudor recorría su frente, pero esperaba que ese pequeño detalle no le restase puntos a lo que iba a hacer.

-Se supone que si una amazona descubre su rostro a un hombre, debe amarlo o matarlo, ¿no es cierto?- Shaina asintió, extrañada-. Pues lo que acabo de hacer es la representación de esto, solo que al revés.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Si un caballero que fue obligado a usar una máscara de amazona por el aprendiz de uno de sus amigos la remueve de su rostro frente una amazona, entonces deberá amarla o matarla, ¿comprendes?  
-¿Estás diciéndome que eres un asesino serial y que tu modus operandi es sacarte una máscara de amazona antes de matar a tu victima?  
-No.  
-¿Entonces?

Él le sonrió, esperando que así entendiera a lo que se refería.

-Ohhh… ¿enserio?- él asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-No es necesario que respondas a las de ya, pero creo que era necesario que lo supieras… además, no me pasé toda la tarde buscando el regalo perfecto de por gusto, para que luego resultase que fueran unas rosas, es más, ni siquiera sé si es el regalo perfecto… mejor hubiera planificado la fiesta, conseguiré un giratiempo y…  
-No, tranquilo… sí que fue un buen regalo…

Se quedaron en silencio, observando la ciudad que bordeaba el Santuario y el cielo nocturno, sin necesidad de decir nada más.  
Tal vez la lista había sido un fracaso, pero lo que de allí había resultado no estaba para nada mal.

XoxxoX

 **N/A: *no, no es exageración… a una prima chico que quería ser su novio le regaló eso… y pues ella reaccionó así xD**

 **Bueno, creo que este me quedó muchísimo mejor que el de Marin, aunque no sé lo que opinan ustedes.  
Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen sus comentarios, en verdad animan bastante. **

**Nos vemos pronto con el siguiente cumpleañero, el buen Muu!**

 **F. Rui-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Holi de nuevo! Ahora vamos a por el último cumpleañero del mes, Muu.  
Ya falta poco para que termine Marzo en general… y en abril son muy pocos cumpleañeros, y comienzan hasta mitades del mes!  
Bueno, habrá una excepción con un grupo de one-shots que terminaron convirtiéndose en historias un poco largas… pero creo que se los explicaré en las últimas notas.  
Dejando eso de lada, responderé los reviews. **

**beauty4ever: me alegra mucho que te gustara! No te preocupes, lo bueno es que dejaste uno!  
Jajaja, gracias por comentar y añadirlo a tus favoritos, espero te guste este!**

 **Loba-san: no te preocupes, me alegra que te gustara, viva el MiloxShaina!  
Gracias por comentar, ojalá te guste este!**

 **Lina Elnath: jajaja, muchas gracias! Me alegra que te pareciera algo tierno, en verdad no sabía si lo considerarían plano o cliché, pero me alegra que no fuera así.  
Muchas gracias! Espero te guste este capítulo!**

 **misakigozen: gracias por seguirlo y añadirlo a tus favoritos!**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

 **XoxxoX**

"Un dibujo de tu infancia"

El joven lemuriano buscaba algunas cosas en una de las cajas que había en la casa de Aries cuando lo encontró.  
Era un folder, sucio y arrugado por el paso de los años, con su nombre escrito en el frente.

-¿Lo habrá escrito el maestro? – Olvidó de inmediato lo que estaba buscando, se puso de pie, folder en mano, y se sentó en la mesa para observar el contenido de su hallazgo-. ¿Por qué te haces preguntas tan tontas, Kiki? Obviamente lo escribió el maestro… al final de cuentas solo él guardaba estas cosas…

En el folder estaban guardados muchos de los dibujos que él había hecho cuando era un niño; cuando corría el tiempo en que su maestro, además de educarlo para ser un caballero de Athena, le cuidaba como un hermano mayor, casi asumiendo el rol de padre.

No lo recordaba bien, pero Muu siempre le había comentado que cuando era un niño de no más de tres años, la casa de Aries había terminado completamente redecorada por el pequeño, quién se había hecho en la tarea de pintar las paredes con colores de, aún ahora, dudosa aparición.

Fue por esto que el mayor decidió comprar papel y hacer que él colorease allí.  
Y funcionó. Las paredes de la casa no volvieron a ser manchadas.

Por esto mismo era que el folder tenía muchos dibujos, de esos que era bastante obvio que los había hecho un niño de no más de cinco años.  
Aunque poco a poco iban mejorando. Las flores ya parecían flores y no círculos con líneas, los animales podrían pasar por lo que eran y no creaturas fantásticas, las personas a las que dibujaba habían dejado de tener una forma humanoide para tener forma humana, entre muchas mejoras.

-En verdad dibujaba horrible… bueno, no es como que dibuje muy bien ahora pero…

Y así, pasando las páginas en las que habían flores, aves, ciudades, amazonas "peleando" y caras bastante extrañas se encontró con el dibujo que más nostalgia le traería.

Sabía que eran él y su maestro por el simple hecho de que el más alto llevaba una especie de túnica extraña dorada, lo que suponía era la armadura dorada, mientras que el pequeño llevaba una camisa bastante normal, como las que él recordaba usar cuando pequeño.  
Además, el sujeto que era el más alto tenía un par de puntos demasiado grandes en su frente. En un principio pensó que eran los ojos, pero luego recordó que los lemurianos tenían esa distintiva marca en la frente… aunque, por supuesto, éstos eran mucho más pequeños que los que él había dibujado.

-No puedo creer que el maestro Muu guardara esto… aunque creo que lo dibujé para un día importante… ¿lo dirá en la parte de atrás?

Revisando los dibujos se había dado cuenta que su maestro les colocaba la fecha, a veces por qué los había dibujado o también lo que representaban.  
Y justo donde todas las demás habían estado, en la esquina inferior izquierda, estaba escrito con tinta azul:

" _27/03- primer cumpleaños luego de Hades"_

-Oh… así que es lo de ese día…

Una risita salió de su boca al recordar lo que había sucedido en el cumpleaños de su maestro…

 _Los días pasaron luego de la ayuda que le dio a Milo con lo de los regalos para Shaina, y no lo había visto desde entonces.  
Esto lo molestaba, pues él había llegado buscándolo para pedirle ayuda con la fiesta de cumpleaños de su maestro, fecha que, cuando fue el tema de las máscaras y el trapeador, se estaba acercando. _

_El problema llegó cuando el veintisiete de marzo se hizo presente, y él, un pequeño de ocho años, no sabía qué hacer._

 _Había decidido que él solo prepararía la fiesta, y que le saldría mejor que todas las que Milo había tratado de hacer… lo haría él con ayuda de Aldebarán._

 _-¿Entonces quieres que cocine algo? ¿Enserio te parece bien que haga "lo que sea?  
-Bueno… no necesariamente "lo que sea"… más bien… algo que te salga bien y que tú sepas que le gusta a mi maestro… ¡por favor, Aldebarán!  
-Ya que… ¿Milo te mandó, no? Ya se me hacía extraño que ese no hubiera venido a molestar a casi las cinco de la mañana para ponerme a trabajar como si fuera su esclavo o algo…  
-No, creo que a Milo se le ha olvidado el cumpleaños… quedó algo atontado después de lo de Shaina…_

 _Aldebarán le miró confundido, el caballero era de las personas a las que nunca les llegaban los rumores (fuesen estos verdades, verdades exageradas o mentiras incoherentes), y si los escuchaba, se le olvidaban al poco tiempo.  
Decidió no decirle nada y volverle a pedir el favor, por lo que el adulto solo asintió, le revolvió el cabello y regresó a su casa para comenzar a cocinar. _

_Y mientras él cocinaba, Kiki había decidido conseguir los pasteles por la salida fácil.  
Si hablaba con Milo tardaría demasiado en convencerle, a menos que Camus estuviera allí con él, en el momento justo en que pidiese el pago de su apuesta con el Escorpio.  
El problema era que a esas horas de la mañana Milo se dedicaba a practicar con Saga en la arena, y Camus tendía a estar en alguna otra parte del santuario.  
Lo más sensato era ponerse a buscar a Camus y pedirle a él que le diera los pasteles, que ya luego podría cobrarle a Milo con intereses. _

_Comenzó a correr para ganar tiempo, desde la casa de Tauro hasta la de Acuario, pasando por varias casas e invitando a sus residentes en el proceso, quienes le ofrecían llevar ciertas cosas y él gustoso les daba las gracias y aceptaba._

 _Cuando llegó a Acuario se desplomó en el suelo, cansado de la carrera que él mismo había decidido hacer._

 _-¿Kiki? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-…Camus… necesito… los pasteles…  
-¿Los de la apuesta?  
-…son… por el cumpleaños… de…  
-Oh, cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de Mu, ¿no?  
-Exacto… y necesito que…  
-Sí, los pasteles… supongo que Milo no va a querer comprar lo que apostó, así que iré a comprarlos yo… no te preocupes, ¿sí?_

 _No recordaba demasiados detalles, pero sabía que la fiesta había sido un éxito. O, al menos, la fiesta había salido bien, todos habían llevado lo necesario y todos disfrutaron bastante.  
Tal vez Milo fue la excepción, pues se mantuvo al lado de Mu casi toda la fiesta, pidiéndole perdón por no haberle celebrado el cumpleaños y hacer que su discípulo trabajase de más. _

_Pero había pasado algo entre la planificación.  
Cuando ya todo estaba listo, con todos ayudándoles, Kiki se decidió hacer su propio regalo.  
Y fue así como, luego de un buen rato tratando de hacer algo bueno, consiguió dibujar un pequeño retrato de uno de los tantos momentos que había pasado junto a su maestro…_

Mientras recordaba aquello, trataba de volver a hacer el dibujo que había hecho años atrás.

Cuando terminó le vio con una sonrisa, pues definitivamente le había quedado bastante mejor que el anterior.

-Feliz cumpleaños, maestro…- murmuró antes de ir a guardar los dibujos que había hecho en su infancia en el lugar donde se encontraba, y dejando el que acababa de hacer en la mesa.

XoxxoX

 **N/A: Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! Quiero aclarar que la portada de este capítulo es el dibujo…  
(sí, los que la han podido ver por ingresar desde el ordenador se darán cuenta que es diferente a las que tiendo a poner, que son un poco más chibis y adorables… pero es que esa imagen me llenó el corazón de amors y… fue inevitable…) **

**Bueno, creo que no tengo mucho que comentar, más allá de que… bueno, no es muy cómico, pero creo que esa relación de Mu y Kiki es demasiado hermosa… por lo que debía hacer esto serio…  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Hola de nuevo! Sí, sé que en abril terminé publicando nada en este fic, pero es que no habían cumpleañeros… o sea, sí habían pero he decidido que a ese par los voy a utilizar en otra festividad que se viene el otro mes… o por lo menos en el país… a ver si adivinan cual!**

 **Sin mucho que agregar responderé a los reviews:**

 **G-Minelava: jajajaja, sí, también los he visto así más allá de shipearlos y toda la cuestión, como muchas otras personas… aunque para gustos los colores…  
ME alegra que te gustase el capítulo, espero que disfrutes este!**

 **Lina Elnath: jajaja, sí, lo sé ._., pero aun tenemos los fics para salvarnos de nuestras desgracias!  
Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Sin más que agregar… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A ALDEBARÁN!**

 **XoxxoX  
** "La triste historia de una fiesta sin Aldebarán"

Abril había pasado sin mayor ajetreo para todos, sobretodo porque Milo no había hecho sus reuniones a última hora para comenzar a planear la "fiesta sorpresa" del cumpleañero de turno.  
Claro que el mes ya había pasado, y solo les había quedado una semana de tranquilidad antes de que el Escorpio atacase de nuevo.

-¿¡Serías tan amable de pararle a la obsesión, Milo?!  
-¡Ya se nos hizo tarde, y hoy no tenemos quién cocine! ¿¡Cómo esperas que me calme, Kanon?!  
-Es tu culpa por no haber pensado en eso antes- Shaka se mantenía al margen de la situación, como era habitual en él-. Ahora todos estamos pagando los platos rotos, y mira que yo necesito mi sueño rejuvenecedor…  
-¡Pero no te está sirviendo de nada!- Afrodita se acercó a la cara de Shaka, haciendo que el rubio abriese los ojos asustado y retrocediera un poco-. Tienes arrugas aquí, aquí, aquí… oh, mira, aquí también… ¿o ese es un ceño fruncido? ¿¡DeathMask?! ¿Shaka tiene el ceño fruncido o es una arruga fea la que tiene allí?  
-Creo que mejor discutimos eso un poquito más alejados de la virgencita… mira que ya tiene la arruga más fea…  
-Volviendo al tema- luego de haberse aclarado la garganta y hablar un poco más alto de lo normal, Shura había conseguido recuperar la atención de sus colegas, aunque no había evitado que Shaka quisiese utilizar su técnica especial con el par de caballeros que seguían riendo-. Supongo que debemos pensar qué hacer, y que sea rápido.  
-Supongo que primero debemos repartirnos los lugares y toda la cuestión- continuó Camus-. ¿Maestro Dhoko…?  
-¿¡Cuantas veces debo decirles que solo me digan Dhoko?! ¡Es frustrante que me digan maestro cada vez que hablen conmigo! ¡Aparento su edad, así que trátenme como su igual! ¿¡O qué?! ¿¡Les gusta hacerme sentir viejo?!  
-Pero es que…  
-¡Es que nada! ¡Por enésima vez, díganme Dhoko a secas!  
-Bien, _Dhoko a secas,_ ¿podría la fiesta ser en tu casa? Así ya tenemos por dónde empezar.  
-¡Bien, en la perfecta casa de Libra será! Muu, Shaka, vamos… ¡debemos ordenar un poco y decorar al estilo LasVegas!  
-Muu… Shaka… eviten que la crisis de la centena se le suba tanto a a cabeza, por favor… -Muu asintió con una sonrisa mentras Dhoko miraba a Camus feo por haber hecho ese comentario. Shaka solo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

Una vez que los tres hombres estuvieron fuera de la visión, Saga tomó la palabra.

-Supongo que Kanon y yo podemos hacer y conseguir las botanas… eso no es muy difícil.  
-Sí, y Aioria puede ir a comprar la bebida al pueblo.  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me comprometes a mí, hermano? ¡Ve tú!  
-Porque puedo y porque quiero. ¿Les parece que vaya él, o prefieren que alguien más confiable se encargue de conseguir las bebidas?  
-No, está bien que vaya Aioria- dijo Milo , DeathMask… ¿pueden cocinar algo?  
-Supongo que sí- respondió Afrodita-. Aunque necesitaremos ayuda… ahm… ¿Vienes, Ayoros?  
-¿¡Ves?! Debes ir tú porque yo ayudaré a este par de dos a cocinar.  
-No vayas a envenenarnos, hermano.  
-No exageres… la última vez quemé la comida, pero no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte… además, he de suponer que ustedes saben cocinar, ¿no?  
-No tan bien como lo hace Aldebarán, pero no moriremos ni de hambre ni intoxicados- respondió DeathMask-. Deberíamos de comenzar a caminar… ¿a la casa de Piscis?  
-Hmm… no tengo nada para cocinar… y he de suponer que tú tampoco tienes nada… ¿tú tienes con qué cocinar, Ayoros?  
-…creo que tengo un poco de carne y verduras…  
-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a la casa de Sagitario, entonces! Por mientras ustedes comiencen a preparar el pastel.

Shura, Milo y Camus voltearon a verse y asintieron.

-Aioria, tambien necesitaremos que compres otras cosas… y que vengas rápido.

Al final de cuentas todo había resultado en un desastre.

La carne que se suponía iban a cocinar había quedado con un sabor bastante extraño, y a falta de tiempo e ingredientes el trío decidió preparar unos sándwiches de pollo, que si bien no eran el platillo más vistoso serviría para no tener el estómago vacío.  
Saga y Kanon habían llevado las botanas como lo acordaron, aunque no eran demasiado elaboradas.  
Unas galletas y un par de dips era todo lo que habían llevado, y se terminaron al poco rato de aparecer, pues la espera estaba desesperando a los caballeros.

Y es que era obvio, si desde en la mañana que todos habían salido a hacer sus encargos Aioria no había regresado al Santuraio, y además Aldebarán no había sido visto por nadie en todo el día.

-¿¡Cuánto va a tardar tu hermano en venir?!  
-¡Yo que sé!  
-¡Pero tenemos hambre!  
-De todas maneras si no viene Aldebarán… pues no podremos celebrar en general…- dijo Milo-. ¿¡Alguien me puede explicar por qué demonios nunca me salen bien las fiestas?!

-Mientras tanto en un lugar del pueblo-.

-¿Entonces en vez de estar allá celebrando decidiste vengarte de Milo y por eso venir aquí?  
-No solo de Milo, también de mi hermano… además, te salvé la vida, y ese es el mejor regalo del mundo.  
-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?- el cumpleañero mordió su hamburguesa-. Es decir… sí, no cocinan como profesionales pero…  
-Créeme, te salvé la vida… te apuesto que ahora están muriendo de aburrimiento y tristeza…  
-En serio, Aioria, estás exagerando… no es como que dependan tanto de mi comida…  
-Mañana veremos la cámara que dejé grabando, y verás cómo todo se vuelve una triste historia sin tu comida allí presente.

El cumpleañero volvió a negar, divertido, mientras mordía nuevamente su hamburguesa.

 **XoxxoX**

 **N/A: Bien! Sé que no me quedó muy bonito que digamos… pero prometo que el que sigue será mejor!**

 **Nos vemos a final de mes con el par de gemelitos!**

 **F. RUi-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Hola a todos!  
Bien, hoy es el penúltimo día de mayo, día en el que celebramos al par de gemelos que todos amamos… hoy tendremos el cumpleaños de Saga y Kanon!**

 **Probablemente este salga un poco más bonito, menos gracioso… porque sí, es hora de un poco de amor de hermanos!**

 **Pero antes, voy a responder a sus reviews:**

 **Loba-san: No hay problema con lo del review, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado!  
Espero que lo del castigo ya esté arreglado, y aquí está la actualización! Espero que este también te guste. **

**beauty4ever: Jajajaja, muchas gracias, espero que este te guste más.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, vamos con el capítulo!**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.  
SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD. **

**XoxxoX  
** "Llamando a la cordura"

… _¡Espera un momento, somos hermanos de sangre! Si tú me llamas maligno, entonces tú también debes ser maldito porque somos de la misma familia. ¡Te estás engañando a ti mismo! ¡Algún día tu maldad seguro te controlará!..._

Kanon recordaba aquél día en que su hermano le había encerrado en Cabo Sunión por la ambición que le consumió, recordaba todo lo que había hecho para que Saga le encerrase allí… todo en lo que convirtió a su hermano.

Y es que en ese momento para él fue algo digno, algo perfecto… era su plan, su plan de asesinar a Athena, asesinar a Ayoros y conseguir que su hermano se volviese el Patriarca… conseguir dominar el mundo a su lado.  
En ese momento no encontraba el porqué de la negativa tan rotunda que su hermano le había dado, era un deseo que los involucraba a ambos, algo que si no lo hacía con él, no lo haría con nadie… era el deseo de poder estar a la altura de su hermano, a la altura del Gran Saga de Géminis.

Y si miraba al pasado, a cuando ambos habían vivido sus primeras vidas, se daba cuenta que siempre había sido así.

Había hecho hasta lo inalcanzable por volverse mejor que su hermano, para estar a su altura… pero siempre tratando de hacerlo de una forma que se mantuviera como él mismo.  
Y ante esto fue que su ambición sucumbió… ante el deseo de mostrarle a su hermano que él también podía hacer algo grande fue que Kanon cedió al lado malo que como caballero de Géminis poseía.

Pero incluso aunque podía culpar a ese deseo, y por ende a su hermano, por las decisiones y lo que había ocurrido en su vida, prefería no hacerlo.  
No ahora que por fin podía compartir de verdad con su hermano, no ahora que no debían preocuparse por dioses locos que deseaban venganza, no ahora que se había dado cuenta que dentro del corazón de Saga había una pequeña parte donde él existía,  
No ahora que, juntos, habían descubierto que aquella oscuridad que crearon en el camino era la que les había ayudado a convertirse en esa nueva y mejorada versión que podrían superar aquellos deseos de ambición (si es que ellos aparecían).  
No ahora que sabía que sí, que ambos caminaban en la vida individualmente, pero que sus vidas se juntaban múltiples veces, que era necesario poder sonreír verdaderamente en el camino, y así encontrar el sentido de una vida justa y leal a Athena que ambos buscaban.

No ahora que podía llamar su nombre y él le respondía con un ¿ _qué quieres ahora, idiota?,_ o con un _imbécil, déjame dormir tranquilo,_ pero aunque eran unas frases bastante duras, que hacían parecer que su hermandad no había mejorado… él sabía que podía llamar el nombre de Saga y que ambos se ayudarían a mantenerse cuerdos; a que Saga se mantuviera como Saga y Kanon se mantuviera como Kanon, a pesar de la oscuridad que las lágrimas alguna vez derramadas dejaron, a pesar de la soledad que alguna vez sintieron y que provocó que sintieran que desperdiciaban sus vidas.

Porque Kanon sabía que no solo él iba a llamar a su hermano, que no solo él recibiría los _idiotas e imbéciles._ Porque sabía que su hermano también le llamaría, y él estaría allí para responderle con un _imbécil_ o un _idiota._

(…)

… _Jamás hubiera imaginado que mi hermano Kanon defendería la casa de Géminis en mi lugar… nunca, ni siquiera en mis sueños…_

Muy a su pesar, Saga pensaba en cómo había pensado que su hermano no estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para volverse un caballero digno de defender la casa de Géminis… o cualquier parte del Santuario, en realidad.

Ahora le dolía pues no había confiado lo suficiente en que toda ambición que Kanon tuviera ya hubiese desaparecido, le dolía como había llegado a desconfiar de la cordura de su hermano solo porque él tampoco había sido lo suficiente fuerte para sobreponerse a su maldad y no fue capaz de reconocer su error hasta el final de su primera y desperdiciada vida.

Pero aunque sonase contradictorio, ese recuerdo también le causaba cierta satisfacción, pues fue en ese momento que notó cuanto le importaba su hermano, cuanto le importaba la cordura de éste.  
En el momento en que derramó aquellas lágrimas fue que comprendió que la cordura de su hermano era una parte importante de la propia, que su hermano había sido el responsable de su locura aquella vez, y que su hermano podría ser el que le ayudara a conservarla en ese momento.

En ese momento fue que el gran Saga de Géminis descubrió que para conservar la cordura, no debía protegerse solo a sí mismo, sino que también tenía que velar por la cordura de aquél con el que compartía sangre.

Desde entonces se mantenía bajo el pensamiento de que a veces era bueno tomar una bocanada de aire, respirar profundo, y luego dejarlo todo salir.  
Se mantenía bajo la idea de que cualquiera podía ser feliz, incluso cuando hubiese hecho cosas despreciables en algún punto de su vida, incluso aunque hubiese hecho llorar a otros por sus actitudes.

Incluso aquél par de gemelos que una vez perdieron la cordura podían llegar a encontrar la verdadera felicidad.  
Aquél par a quienes una vez el futuro se les hizo tan brillante que podía cegarles, quienes tuvieron que enfrentarlo cada uno por su lado, sin encontrarle verdadero sentido a la vida en general, sin encontrarle más sentido que un deseo del que los dioses pudieron sacar provecho.  
Incluso para aquel joven que, tratando de demostrar fortaleza, llamó un nombre, y fue el de él mismo, sin buscar ayuda en nadie más, inconscientemente buscando que alguien le escuchara.

Sí, Saga sabía que él y su hermano tenían el derecho a ser felices, y que lo conseguirían gracias a la nueva vida que Athena les había otorgado, aquél regalo que había llegado como brisa de mar para mantenerlos como ellos mismos.

(…)

-¿¡Qué tanto piensan, par de dos?! ¡Solo soplen las velas!  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Ni siquiera estaban prestando atención?- preguntó Milo con un puchero-. ¡Y yo que creí que su cara de felicidad era por el pastel y la fiesta sorpresa!  
-Milo, ya quita ese puchero de tu cara, te ves ridículo- desde el otro lado de la mesa Milo le tiró un trozo de pizza a Saga, que cayó justo en su cara.  
-¡Deja de desperdiciar la comida!  
-¡Entonces soplen las velas y pónganse felices por lo que pasa ahora en frente de ustedes, no por lo que sea en que estén pensando! ¿¡Acaso piensan en la misma cosa?! ¡¿Es verdad eso de que los gemelos comparten pensamientos?!  
-Tal vez sí, tal vez no… quien sabe- Kanon alzó los hombros y Saga rió ante la respuesta de su hermano-. Como sea, ¿piensas soplar las velas, idiota?  
-¿Estás insinuando que ya estoy viejo para esto, imbécil? Por supuesto que todavía puedo soplar las velas.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron ante la respuesta del otro y, como si fueran un par de niños otra vez, soplaron las velas juntos.

(…)

 **N/A: Y pues eso salió! Creo que me quedó bonito… yo digo que sí… espero que les haya gustado!  
Nos veremos hasta las mitades de junio para ceñebrar al buen death Mask… así que, hasta pronto!**

 **F. Rui-chan**


End file.
